Happy Valentine's Day, Jack Frost
by 2swords2
Summary: A long time ago, Jack Frost met a girl. Now, he feels that she's somewhere close. First RotG fanfic! :D Rated T to be safe. Reviews and comments are appreciated! :)
1. Prologue, Part 1

**AN: Hey everybody! I'm a huge fan of Rise of the Guardians, so I decided to write this! This part takes place a few years or so after Jack becomes Jack Frost. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do :)**

**I do not own RotG, any of its characters, etc. But I do own Valerie Lovelace. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

_**Jack Frost**_

_Ever since I became Jack Frost, life has been pretty lonely. Although throwing snowballs at people and icing over lakes to make people slip can be fun, it's an empty feeling._

_Once when I was flying around, I saw a large stone castle in the middle of a clearing in the woods. I landed as softly as I could which was still a bit loud, since I was still new to all of this. I stayed and watched the people in the castle for a while. After staring through windows from a distance, I could see a person on the second floor of the castle._

_I could see a girl. She was... well, beautiful. Her face and all her features were perfect. She had long black hair that she had pulled into a French braid. She tied off the end of the braid with a red silk ribbon. She was wearing a long dress that brushed the floor when she walked. The top of the dress had patterns of red hearts and the skirt was really wide and light with sparkles that shimmer with every movement._

_As she turned, I could see her bright blue eyes staring out the window that I was looking in. I looked behind me to see what she was looking at. There was nothing out there._

_She was looking straight at me._

_Someone must have called her name because she left her room._

_I didn't see her again for a few days._

* * *

_I saw her again this morning. She pleaded with her father to go outside, and her father eventually agreed. I can see why her father didn't want her to go outside, because I made it so cold out with tons of snow coming down. Ah, good times._

_She hugged her father with joy and ran back up to her room._

_She came back down a few minutes later wearing pants lined with fur and a large coat with the hood lined with fur as well. All that she was wearing was a light shade of pink. She laced her black, leather boots tightly. She was holding a long curved piece of wood with a string attached from one end to the other. She had a long, skinny bucket looped on her back full of long, skinny sticks with sharp points on one end and short feathers on the other._

_She stood up and before she could get out the door, her father called out. Two men stepped forward and led her out the door. They're probably her guards._

_She stepped out into the cold, throwing her arms wide and tilting her head up. Her guards shivered in the cold. She ran into woods, laughing, where I was hiding and her guards soon followed behind._

* * *

_I jumped from tree to tree, following her around the woods. She stopped, leaning on the tree that I stopped on as well. A few moments later, her guards caught up to her._

_"M'lady, are you sure it is alright to run around in this weather?" said one guard, catching his breath. "We should go back inside. It's too cold out." said the other guard._

_"I am fine. If you two are too cold, then you can go back inside." the girl replied. Her voice was light and airy and was music to my frozen ears. "Go ahead, I'm fine out here." She crossed her arms._

_Her guards still didn't budge. "I order you to go back. Now!" She impatiently tapped her fingers. Her guards stared at each other. They bowed low and walked back the way they came._

_Once they were out of sight, the girl stuck a long stick with the feather at the end on the string of the long curved piece of wood. She held the wood in one hand and pulled back with the string and stick with the other hand. She aimed it towards me._

_"I know you're there. You can come out now." Her voice hardened._

_I jumped down a branch and snow fell down on top of the girl. She took a step back, not taking her eye off of my position. I jumped out of the tree and landed softly in front of the girl. She gasped and stepped back, lowering the curved wood._

_I leaned on my staff. "I'm Jack Frost. Who are you?" I held out a hand for her to shake._

_She didn't say anything at first, but she took a breath and replied, "My name is Valerie, Valerie Lovelace." She shook my head, but pulled back suddenly. "Oh my God! You're freezing cold, and you don't have any shoes on! Please come inside my castle with me." She said with deep concern._

_"No, no, it's alright. I'm kind of the spirit of winter, in a way, I think." I tried to stop babbling but she was right there in front of me. "You can see me?" I asked. Valerie nodded. "You are real, right?" She reached out and held my shoulder. "Yeah, I guess so." I replied, shrugging._

_"Was that you the other day?" Valerie dropped her hand and picked up the curved wood. "Yes... What's that you're holding?" I asked._

_Valerie held up the curved wood. "This is a bow," she paused as she took of the long, skinny bucket, "and this is a quiver full of arrows." She smiled. "Do you want to know how it works?" "Sure." I nodded._

_"So you hold the bow in one hand and slid the arrow onto the string," Valerie demonstrated what she said and continued, "then you pull back on the string while holding it and the arrow, then you aim and release." Valerie turned to the side and let go of the string. The arrow plunged itself into a nearby tree. I jumped back a step. "Whoa..." I stood there astounded._

_"And what's that you're holding?" Valerie turned to me, lowering her bow. "Oh, this? It's my staff, which can pretty much do anything that relates to winter... Watch this."_

_I tapped the frosty ground and soon ice formed in swirling crystal patterns. I dragged it around and up on the tree behind me, and the ice crystals followed. I leaped into the tree, dragging the staff along the branch I was walking on. Icicles dripped down underneath me. I swooped over to the next tree, right above Valerie. Her eyes never left me. I swept my arms wide and snow fell down, but only on Valerie. I glided down next to her._

_"This is amazing! You really must be the spirit of winter!" Valerie caught a snowflake on the palm of her hand. I didn't let melt. She stared at the intricate pattern. "Beautiful, isn't it?" I put my hand underneath Valerie as I stepped closer. "Yes, very." She replied, looking up at me. "But not as beautiful as you..." I wrapped my hands around Valerie's waist. "Jack..." Valerie started, but I didn't let her finish._

_I leaned and kissed her. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around my neck. Her body warmed me. I held her face as I felt her warm love grow inside me. Valerie slowly pulled back. She smiled and laid her head on my chest as we stood there._

_I could hear someone calling out in the distance. Valerie heard it, too._

_"M'lady Valerie! It's time to go back in!" It must have been one of her guards._

_"I'm sorry, Jack, but I really must go." Valerie started to gather her things. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked, longingly. "Yes. I will be waiting." I replied, holding her shoulder._

_She leaned forward and kissed me one last time, quick yet meaningful. "I'll miss you."_

_Valerie started to walk back towards her castle, when she looked back at me one last time. She waved and blew me a kiss. I put my hand over my heart. Valerie smiled and continued slowly back to her castle._

_I miss her already._

* * *

_**Valerie Lovelace**_

_It was the first day that I didn't feel alone._

_Father had left the dress I was to wear for today on my bed. The dress skimmed the floor when I walked in it. The bodice had red hearts stitched all over, but I could barely breathe because the corset was a little too tight. The princess skirt was made of white tulle and shimmered and glittered whenever I moved. The shoes Father had set out were a size too small, so I put on my black leather hunting boots._

_I looked out the window. There was a boy looking at me from a branch on a tree. I stared at him. He looked behind himself, trying to see what I was looking at. Then he realized that I was looking at him._

_"Valerie! It's time for your portrait!" Father called for me. I left my room, still thinking about that strange boy._

_I walked down the center of the grand staircase while trying to keep my balance. A lady is required to walk a straight line without moving her head up and down. I really needed to get on Father's good side so that he will not be angry about my boots. Father was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I walked two steps and then curtsied in front of Father._

_"Rise." Father commanded gently. I rose. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Yes, Lord Father." I tried to be as polite and mannerly as possible. "Come."_

_We walked over to one of the living rooms where the painter was setting his canvas in front of the lounge couch. Father nodded, urging me to sit on the couch. I gracefully sat down on the couch while still trying to hide my hunting boots from Father._

_The painter stepped forward to position for the painting. He moved my right arm across my lap and my left arm across the back of the couch. He tilted my head in the opposite direction of my left arm, facing slightly towards the corner. I curled my feet under the couch so that the painter wouldn't really see my boots._

_"Don't worry, this will only take until sundown. Now don't move." The painter ordered. I sighed. This portrait was going to take a while._ _"Let's begin." The painter picked up his brush and palette and began painting. I sat up straight, and then didn't move an inch._

_All I could think about was that boy watching me._

* * *

_I woke this morning colder than ever. Today was the day I was going to go outside. Well, first I had to ask Father if I could._

_I raced downstairs, run down several hallways, and past many maids, butlers, and servants. I slowed down and tiptoed past my Father's treasured gun case, careful not to disturbed the muskets and such. I burst open into the grand living room, knowing Father would be there._

_Golden light flowed in from the wide window. I could see snow coming down heavily, but that didn't dampen my spirit._

_"Lord Father, may I go out hunting in the woods this week?" I curtsied as I asked. Father looked from what he was doing. "My dear Valerie, what have I said?" Father said gently._

_I sighed. "You said that I am too young to go out alone. But Father! I'm almost 17 and my birthday is in two weeks! All I do is stay in this castle and do only lady things. It's too boring." I paused, waiting for a reply. "Mother would have let me." I said under my breath, but loud enough for Father to hear. I turned and looked out the window._

_I saw the boy again. He was looking at me._

_Father sat and pondered what I said. "I guess your 17th birthday present will have to come early this year. Yes, I give you permission to go out hunting today and forever. I trust you will be safe."_

_I was overjoyed. I hugged Father. "Thank you! Thank you so much Father!" Father smiled. "I love you, my dear Valerie."_

_I then ran up to my room to change. I had prepared for this very moment for my entire life. I was finally getting out of this stuffy castle. Although I have been outside, being escorted to carriages and greeting guests does take place outside, I still don't count it.I put on my winter coat over two layers of shirts. I then put on the thickest pair of pants that I had. I laced up my hunting boots. I remember the first time I wore these._

_OoOoOoO_

_It was on my 16th birthday, and Father had them made especially made for me. One of my guards, William, took me up to the roof of the castle. He's my favorite because he's so sweet and easy to talk to. He was a great friend to me._

_William gave me a long curved piece of wood, called a bow, and this long, skinny bucket called a quiver, which was full of sharp, pointy arrows. William showed me how to hold the bow and how to fire an arrow._

_William and some other guards had set up some targets on the roof, and had me try and land an arrow on them. After a few tries I was successful._

_As animals came back to our land from migrating away for the cold winter, I tried shooting them from the roof. I was soon successful in killing a few animals. I always felt bad killing them, but they were pretty much our stock of food for the winter to come._

_Every time I would get an animal, one or two guards would go out and retrieve it. I was always congratulated by everyone. I felt like I a higher purpose in this castle._

_OoOoOoO_

_I was about to walk out the grand front door, when Father stopped me._

_"Please take your guards with you, my dear Valerie." Father gestured for William, and my other guard, Arthur. I nodded politely and walked out the door with my guards trailing behind me._

_Once I had found the spot where I had seen the boy, I turned to my guards._

_"I am fine. If you two are too cold, then you can go back inside." I commanded lightly. I had wished to be outside alone. "Go ahead, I'm fine out here." I crossed my arms. William and Arthur did not move a muscle._

_"I order you to go back. Now!" I hardened my voice and stared at them until they turned and left._

_I notched an arrow on my bow and pointed it upwards, to where I thought the boy was hiding. "I know you're there. You can come out now." I tried to soften my voice a bit but it didn't really work._

_The boy I had constantly been seeing from my window jumped down from a branch above me, disturbing the snow and causing it to sprinkle down on me. I gasped when I saw his face and took a step back, lowering my bow._

_He was extremely handsome, with what seemed like a permanent smile on his face. He was wearing a blue top that covered his arms and it had a hat attached to the back of the neck. There were frost patterns that decorated the shoulders. He had brown pants on with a cord wrapped around the end of the legs. I was surprised he didn't have any shoes on._

_His hair was pure white, just like the snow around us and his eyes glittered blue like ice. His skin was paler than a usual person, but it seemed to suit him. He was carrying a long staff of twisted wood with a curve at the top, like a shepherd's crook._

_The boy leaned forward onto his staff. "I'm Jack Frost. Who are you?" He held out a hand for me to shake. I didn't want to say anything at first because I didn't know if I could trust him, but something was pushing me towards him. I shook his hand. "My name is Valerie, Valerie Lovelace." I pulled back suddenly._

_"Oh my God! You're freezing cold, and you don't have any shoes on! Please come inside my castle with me." I said quickly, concerned for Jack Frost._

_"No, no, it's alright. I'm kind of the spirit of winter, in a way, I think." Jack babbled on. He paused. "You can see me?" he asked._

_I nodded. "You are real, right?" I asked and reached out and held his shoulder. It was a bit muscular. "Yeah, I guess so." he replied, shrugging._

_"Was that you the other day?" I dropped my hand and picked up the bow. "Yes... What's that you're holding?" Jack asked._

_I held up the bow . "This is a bow," I paused as I took of the quiver from my back, "and this is a quiver full of arrows." I smiled. "Do you want to know how it works?" "Sure." Jack nodded._

_"So you hold the bow in one hand and slid the arrow onto the string," I demonstrated what I hadid and continued, "then you pull back on the string while holding it and the arrow, then you aim and release." I turned off to the side and let go of the string. The arrow plunged itself into a nearby tree. Jack jumped back a step. "Woah..." He stood there for awhile._

_"And what's that you're holding?" I turned to Jack, lowering the bow. "Oh, this? It's my staff, which can pretty much do anything that relates to winter... Watch this."_

_Jack tapped the frosty ground and soon ice formed in swirling crystal patterns. He dragged it around and up on the tree behind him, and the ice crystals followed. Jack leaped into the tree, dragging the staff along the branch he was walking on. Icicles dripped down underneath him. He swooped over to the next tree, right above me. I stared intently at him, never losing sight of what he was doing. He swept his arms wide and snow fell down, but only on me. He glided down next to me._

_"This is amazing! You really must be the spirit of winter!" I caught a snowflake on the palm of my hand. It didn't melt. I stared at the intricate, swirling pattern. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Jack asked as he put his hand underneath mine as he stepped closer. "Yes, very." I replied, looking up at Jack. "But not as beautiful as you..." Jack wrapped his hands around my waist. "Jack..." I started, but Jack didn't let me finish._

_Jack leaned and kissed me. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. His body sent chills through me, but I felt warm. He held my face, and I could feel love growing inside of me. I slowly pulled back. I smiled and laid my head on his chest as we stood there._

_I could hear someone calling out in the distance. Jack heard it, too._

_"M'lady Valerie! It's time to go back in!" It must have been William calling for me._

_"I'm sorry, Jack, but I really must go." I started to gather my things. "Will I ever see you again?" I asked, longingly. "Yes. I will be waiting." Jack replied, holding my shoulder._

_I leaned forward and kissed Jack one last time, and meant it. "I'll miss you."_

_I started to walk back towards the castle, when I looked back at Jack one last time. I waved and blew him a kiss. Jack put a hand over his heart. I smiled and continued slowly back to the castle._

_I miss him already._

* * *

**AN: This is just the first part of the prologue so keep with me and you will get more! THX!**


	2. Prologue, Part 2

**AN: If you loved the last chapter, you're gonna love this one! :D**

**I hope everyone stayed safe during the blizzard! If you lost power, I hope this is a comfort!**

* * *

_**Valerie Lovelace**_

_I have secretly gone out to meet with Jack for a little more than a week now. But today was special. Jack was planning a surprise for me today. I had been hinting it was my birthday for a few days, making sure that he would notice._

_I ran out to Jack at the frozen lake, with snow gently falling down, where he was waiting. I sped up and jumped into his arms. Jack caught me but we both fell back into the snow together. We laughed._

_"Do you know what today is, Jack?" I asked excitedly. "It's... February 14th?" Jack replied, taunting me. "Besides that, silly." I rolled my eyes. "Oh! How could I forget?" Jack said sarcastically as he helped me up. "It's your birthday!" Jack spun me around. "Happy birthday, Valerie." Jack pulled out a small box and presented it to me. "Open it." He whispered._

_I held the small box in my hand and pulled open the top. I gasped. I pulled out a beautiful pendant necklace with a small icicle hanging down. The string of the necklace was speckled with snow. "Jack, this is so beautiful. I... I don't know what to say." Jack smiled. "Then don't say anything and just kiss me." I laughed as I kissed Jack. "Can you put it on?" I asked, holding up the pendant._

_Jack took the pendant and unclasped it. I turned around and held my hair out of the way. The necklace was cold on my skin, but it was comforting.  
"I have one more thing for you, Valerie." Jack held out his hand. I held his hand as he led me onto the frozen lake. I almost slipped but Jack held me close. "Ready?" Jack asked. I nodded. "Hold on tight." Jack held up his staff in his right hand._

_We slowly lifted off the ground. We soared higher and higher. "Jack! I didn't know you could fly!" I exclaimed. "I guess it's just one of the perks of being the spirit of winter."_

_I looked down. I squeezed my eyes shut and held onto Jack for dear life after seeing how high we were. "Can we go down now?" I asked. "With pleasure." Jack smiled as we gently floated down to the lakeside. "I love you, Jack." I leaned on Jack's chest. "I love you more." Jack put his hand on my back._

_Jack and I stayed outside and talked until night fell. We were on our backs, gazing at the stars. "Did you have a happy birthday?" Jack asked. "Very happy." I replied, sitting up._

_In the distance, I could hear the clattering of a thousand hooves and the clinking of metal against metal. "What the...?" I stood up. I saw horses with knights on their backs come up the hill side. I waved my arms and shouted for them to stop at the top of my lungs. "What's going on?" Jack asked as he propped himself up on his elbows. "I honestly don't know." I replied, sighing._

_Just then, an enormous pain blossomed in my abdomen. I looked down. An arrow had pierced my body, and it made a hole. I fell forward onto my knees, clutching my stomach. Blood poured out everywhere. Jack came to my side._

_"Oh my God, Valerie! Are you alright? You need a doctor!" Jack tried to help me up. "No, no, I can't. It's too late. I'm sorry." I winced. Looking up, I could see the cavalry heading towards us. I ducked. When nothing happened, I looked over at Jack. He was holding my arm and his staff. I looked at the knights. They were passing through us, and soon they were gone. They were going to capture my castle._

_I clutched my stomach again and fell back onto my back. "Jack, I'm not going to make it..." I said with heavy breaths. "Stay with me, please Valerie, please." Jack begged._

_"Jack... I love you so much." I said with dying breath. "Tell me... that you love me." Jack stroked my cheek. "Valerie, I love you so much. Now and forever." _

_I closed my eyes. "I love you, Jack. I love you." "Valerie, don't die! Please! I love you so much!" Jack cried. "I love you, Jack." I whispered. "I love you, Valerie." Jack leaned in and kissed me. I cried a tear and took one last breath._

_I let go._

_'I love you Jack. Now and forever.'_

* * *

_**Jack Frost**_

_I pulled back. Her eyes were closed and she looked like an angel. Her hair was wavy and was woven with snow. She had shed a single tear. _

_She had died._

_I cried. I cried and cried and cried. I cried for Valerie. I cried for our love. But most of all, I cried for my loss._

_When I couldn't cry anymore, I picked up Valerie's body and carried her to where we first met. I laid her down where we first kissed._

_She looked so peaceful. "Why?" I whispered to the moon. "WHY?!" I yelled._

_I looked back down at Valerie. I kissed her cold lips and stood up. I slowly buried her in a pure white blanket of snow. I carved a "V" into the tree behind her with the end of my staff._

_I looked at her one last time and flew off into the night._

_Heartbroken and empty._

* * *

_**?**_

_My eyes shot open and I gasped for breath. I clawed my way through the icy snow. I could see where I was now. I was in the middle of an icy forest. Snow was gently falling down and it was cold enough that I could see my breath._

_I took a step forward and my toe tapped something underneath the snow. I bent down and picked it up. It was a bow, and not far from it, was a quiver with arrows._

_As this happened, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I pulled up my shirt, and saw a gruesome scene. There was a small hole the size of a coin about 2 inches above my belly button. The wound had healed over a while ago, and there were white puckered scars all over. I put my shirt back down. Then I saw a pendant hanging around my neck. There was a small icicle dangling down. But strangely enough, the icicle wasn't all that cold. I pulled my coat around me and continued on, while still holding onto the bow and arrows._

_I saw a castle in the distance and walked towards it. I came to the door, and pulled the big antique knocker and let it fall. When no one answered, I let myself in. I passed mirror after mirror and portrait after portrait. Everything had a thin layer of dust. I wandered the halls until I saw a bedroom. I went in and I could see pictures on the wall. They were hand drawn pictures of a young man, who was very handsome. He had a smile in every picture, and in a few, I could see him carrying a staff. I peeled one off the wall and folded it up. I slid it into one of my coat pockets. _

_Next, I came upon large empty room on the first floor. A tarp was partially covering a large painting on the wall. I pulled one side slightly back. A girl was staring back at me. _

_She was me._

_I threw the tarp back over the painting and ran out the door._

_I slowly made my way to a forest and then headed out of the trees and over to a frozen lake. I looked up and saw the bright shining moon overhead. I had a question for it._

_"Who am I?" I whispered to the moon._

_The moon replied in a slow, gentle voice. "Valerie Valentine Lovelace, you will be known as Cupid."_

* * *

**AN: I hope you loved it! Chapter 1 will be coming up soon! :)**


	3. A New Guardian?

**AN: Hey guys! This is Chapter 1, I guess. I hope you will like it... :) Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D**

* * *

**(Post Movie)**

**Valerie Valentine Lovelace AKA Cupid**

I awoke to the phone ringing. It was 10 AM. Man, I way overslept this morning. I picked up the phone.

"Hello? Val?" A woman's voice asked.

"Hi, Mrs. Bennett! This is Val." I replied as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"I know this is short notice, but I was hoping if you could pick up Jamie and Sophie from the bus today after school and watch them until I get back from work." Mrs. Bennett asked politely.

"Of course! I would love to!" I smiled. Jamie and Sophie loved seeing me.

"Thank you so much, Val! Your a lifesaver!" Mrs. Bennett thanked me.

"No problem! Good bye." I hung up.

I looked around at my house. I checked for hot chocolate and mini marshmallows, which I had created a stockpile of. I cleaned up a bit, making sure everything was in order. I changed out of my pajamas, which consisted of a pink tank top and red pajama pants with white hearts all over them. I changed into my favorite pair of jeans and pulled a pink hoodie with a white heart on it over my white t shirt. I pulled on my leather faux-hunting boots and laced them up. I French-braided my hair and tied off the end with a red ribbon. I quickly ate lunch and watched television for a while. When it was around 1:30 PM, I pulled my coat on and headed out the door.

It was a cold winter day in mid-December, and snow covered the grass and sidewalk. Snow was steadily but easily coming down in big, white flakes. I could see the big yellow school bus coming from down the street. As it pulled up, I could see Jamie looking out of a window, and I waved to him. Jamie ran off the bus as soon it stopped, and Sophie followed behind.

"Val!" Jamie ran and hugged. I knelt down and hugged him back. "Vallie!" Sophie cried out and she hugged me as well. I stood up. "It's so good to see you two! And my, have you two grown since I last saw you?" I asked playfully. Both of them blushed.

"Do you guys want to play out in the snow for a bit, and then come in for some hot chocolate?" I offered, as I took Jamie's and Sophie's backpacks, and slung them over each shoulder. I held their hands as we crossed the street towards my house.

"Hot chocolate with mini marshmallows?" Jamie asked enthusiastically. "Marshmallow, marshmallow!" Sophie chimed in. "Of course!" I answered happily.

oOoOoOo

I watched Jamie and Sophie play in the snow from my kitchen window. I looked to the trees. They were fully covered in snow and icicles dangled down from the branches.

Suddenly, I saw a blue shadow streak across the trees, ruffling the snow. I stopped what I was doing and walked up to the window. I peered out the window and saw a figure perch on a tree in my front lawn.

A young man, probably may age, was wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants. He didn't have any shoes on. He looked up and I could see his face. He had snow-white hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin. He was holding a staff with a curved top end. I knew exactly who he was.

Jack Frost.

I looked back at Jamie and Sophie. They were laughing and making snow angels when they looked up at me. They then turned and saw what I was looking at.

Jamie saw him first. He waved at Jack and Jack waved back. Sophie smiled. Jack hopped out of the tree and walked over to Jamie and Sophie. Jack formed a snowball from the snow beneath with and blew on it. It turned blue. Jack threw it at Jamie's back, and Jamie slowly turned around. Jamie laughed and threw a snowball at Jack. Soon, there was a snowball fight going on, but it didn't feel right to me.

I opened my door and leaned out. "Jamie! Sophie! Hot chocolate time!" Jamie and Sophie turned around and ran up to me. I ushered them through the door and shut it behind me.

"Did you two have fun?" I asked, setting down the hot chocolate in front of Jamie and Sophie, who were seated at my kitchen table.

"Oh man! We had so much fun! We were making snow angels, and then Jack Frost came swooping in! He threw a snowball at me and then we had a huge snowball fight! Jack Frost is so cool!" Jamie spoke quickly and with excitement as his hot chocolate cooled down.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jack Frost come up to my kitchen window.

"Who's Jack Frost?" I gently asked Jamie.

"You don't know who Jack Frost is? He a Guardian and the Spirit of Winter!" Jamie exclaimed. I nodded, knowing this was all true, but Jamie interpreted it differently. "I guess you're too old to see Jack Frost." Jamie sighed.

"Well I guess I'm too old for Jack Frost, but I'm not too old for hide and go seek!" I smiled and tickled Jamie. "We can play outside..." I tempted.

"Okay! Okay!" Jamie relented. "You can count to 100 and Sophie and I can go hide." The two pulled their coats on and ran outside. "Not too far!" I warned. I started counting loud enough from them to hear. Soon, I just counted in my head.

I turned to look out my kitchen window. Jack was still there.

"Jack Frost. I never thought I would see you here." I walked up to the window and opened it. Jack quickly turned and looked at me. "You can see me? But you're not a kid! Who are you?" Jack asked, eager yet cautious.

"Let's just say I'm a friend." I slyly replied, walking back over to my coat rack. Jack cocked his head and leaned on the window sill. "Does this friend have a name?" Jack smiled. His teeth sparkled. He was so handsome.

I snapped out of my trance. "Just call me Val." I pulled my coat on. "Val. I like that name." Jack complimented me. "You around here often?" I asked Jack, knowing the answer was 'yes'. "Yeah. I mean, here and there. I around town." Jack sputtered.

I saw something over Jack's shoulder. "What the-?" I started. Jack turned around. They were the northern lights coming from the north pole. North must need the Guardians for something. "Gotta go." Jack said over his shoulder. With that, he left.

I went outside in search of Jamie and Sophie. About an hour later, Mrs. Bennett came by and picked up Jamie and Sophie.

* * *

**Jack Frost**

I watched Jamie and Sophie come home from school. I wanted to start a snowball fight, but I saw a young girl, about my age, walking with them to her house. I watched them play in the snow and then go inside the girl's house. I floated up to the window.

"Not too far!" I heard the girl call out. Jamie and Sophie came running out of the door and went into the backyard.

"Jack Frost. I never thought I would see you here." I heard the girl say as she opened the window. I saw her walk away. I didn't get a chance to see her face.

"You can see me? But you're not a kid! Who are you?" I excitedly asked. "Let's just say I'm a friend." The girl replied. I cocked my head. "Does this friend have a name?" I smiled.

"Just call me Val." She pulled her coat on. "Val. I like that name." I felt like I've heard that name before. I feel like I know Val somehow, but I just wasn't sure.

"You around here often?" Val asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Yeah. I mean, here and there. I around town." I sputtered.

Val looked at something behind me. "What the-?" She wondered. I turned around.

They were the northern lights that North used to signal use for a meeting.

"Gotta go." I said to Val over my shoulder. I flew off into the sky.

As I flew to North's place, I couldn't sop thinking about Val. She seemed so familiar, yet I couldn't place where I know her from. The subject bugged me for a bit, but before I knew it, I was at North's.

oOoOoOo

When I arrived at North's Workshop, I was the last one there. "Where's the party at?" I asked, perching on top of my staff.

"This ain't a party, mate. This is bloody serious!" Bunnymund took a step towards me, threateningly.

"Okay, okay. The kangaroo is right." I laughed, jumped off my staff, and landed on the ground in front of Bunny. Tooth giggled. Sandy laughed soundlessly.

"Oi, mate. We've been over this before." Bunny leaned into my face. "Imma bunny."

"Got it, got it!" I replied sarcastically and threw my hands up in defeat. I moved away from Bunny and towards North.

"So what's up?" I asked North.

"Man in Moon told me new evil is coming!" North declared. I stared at him. "Whoa! Wait! We just defeated Pitch! Who's is this new evil?" I pestered. "The evil is gradually growing, and getting stronger every day. It is called is going to attack soon. I can feel it in my belly!" North wiggled his belly and looked intently into my eyes.

"Hate?" Tooth turned away from her fairies for a moment.

"Oi. I thought Hate left in the 17th century." Bunny added. Sandy nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do?" I asked concerned.

"Manny pick new Guardian." North smiled.

We all looked to the window, where the moon was coming into view.

"I wonder who it's going to be..." I wondered while I floated over to the gilded floor.

A four leafed clover appeared in gold over Sandy's head. "Mm, don't think so, mate." Bunny disagreed.

"Oh! Do you think it could be the April Fool? His jokes are so funny." Tooth offered her opinion. "No way. He always pull the "Smell the Flower" trick on me." Bunny crossed his arms. "That's just because you keep falling for it." I smiled. "Oh that's it, mate!" Bunny pulled out his boomerangs and stepped into a fighting stance. I held my staff in front of me.

"No fighting!" North ordered. "Manny! Who's new Guardian?" North turned all of our attentions to the moon.

Suddenly, a bright light shot across the floor, and slowly inched towards the center of the gilded emblem on the floor in front of North's globe. When the moonbeam reached the center, a large crystal emerged from the ground. An image appeared above the crystal.

It showed a tall young woman with black hair that was French-braided and tied back with a red ribbon. Her bright light blue eyes stared out into space. She was wearing a fitted, low-cut red tank top underneath a leather jacket with long fitted brown pants. She held a bow and there was a quiver full of arrows on her back. She was wearing leather boots that were laced up tightly.

She seemed so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Good choice Manny!" North rubbed his belly.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"That, mate, is Valerie Valentine Lovelace. Don't mess with her." Bunny warned.

"Oh stop! She's so sweet!" Tooth playfully punched Bunny's shoulder.

A heart appeared above Sandy's head and Sandy smiled.

"Wait. She's... she's-" I started to say but North cut me off.

"Cupid." North slapped me on my back.

I thought for a moment and then it came to me. "Val..." I whispered under my breath.

"Have you met her?" Tooth inquired.

"Yeah, I think so. Earlier today." I replied, curious.

"Well you can meet formally now. Right, North?" Tooth turned to the jolly man. North scratched his beard in thought. "Good idea." North turned to Bunny. "Bunny, go pick her up."

Bunny went stiff. "That's not a good idea, mate. She hates me!" Bunny stomped his foot down in protest. "Oh come on, Bunny. Be a bunny, not a kangaroo." I taunted.

"Fine, mate. I'll prove it to you." Bunny tapped the ground twice and disappeared into a hole. I stared down the hole, seeing a white tail flash by and then disappear. I looked up at North, who was frowning with disapproval. "What did I do?" I asked guiltily. Sandy laughed.

* * *

**Valerie Valentine Lovelace AKA Cupid**

I decided to take a walk that night. I walked through the park, where I could see a boy and a girl sitting on a park bench. I pulled a red arrow out of my quiver, pulled back the string on my bow, and fired at the boy. It nailed him in the back, but of course he didn't flinch. Instead, he stretched an arm around the girl. I silently walked up to the couple and sprinkled my red sand over the girl's head.

The girl turned to the boy and leaned on his shoulder. They both smiled.

I walked away, knowing that I did good tonight. I wandered aimlessly until I found myself in a familiar alley. I smiled.

I held my bow in front of me as a weapon, while a shadowy figure emerged from the side of a building. Each hand held a boomerang. I knew it was Bunnymund instantly, and he knew it was me.

"Long time no see, Bunny." I smiled, but I didn't relax. "Ay, mate. '81 I believe." Bunny stepped forward. "That's correct. A summer night in Paris?" I slyly asked. "Full moon, starry sky, and not a cloud in sight." Bunny replied and took another step forward. "Want to have another go? I know you don't like losing." I smirked.

"You're on." Bunny threw a boomerang at me.

I caught it and tossed it to the ground. Bunny's mouth hung open, but he quickly closed it and threw his other one. I batted it out of the air with my bow. I laughed and Bunny lunged for me. I stepped back and smacked Bunny on the back with my bow. Bunny whirled around and held my wrist, so that I couldn't use my bow. His other hand shot out and held my other hand back. "You're quicker than I remember." I complimented. "Well it's been a while, mate." The Australian 6-foot tall bunny replied.

"So what brings you here?" I asked. "Man in the Moon picked a new Guardian." Bunny replied, smiling. I cocked my head. "Who?" "You'd be surprised." Bunny laughed. "Whoa! It can't be me!... Is it?" I leaned closer. "Let's find out." Bunny smiled as he tapped the ground below us twice.

Bunny jumped down as he let go of me. I was caught by surprise as I fell down. I jerked to a stop. I looked up. My hand still clutched onto my bow, which was too wide to fit down the hole sideways. "I'll catch up with you." I yelled towards Bunny, but I knew he wasn't listening.

I hoisted myself out of the hole and stood up. I pulled a white arrow out of my quiver, and shot it at a wall. A swirling portal to North's workshop soon appeared. I smiled as I stepped through.

* * *

When I walked through, I could see North, Tooth, and Sandy. Tooth came flying up and tightly hugged me, and I hugged her back.

"Val! It's so nice to see you! Oh, did you hear the news? It's so great that you'll be joining us!" Tooth went on a ramble. "It's nice to see you, too, Tooth!" I smiled as her fairies came up to me and waved.

"Sandy! Looking good!" I complimented the silent man as he blushed and smiled.

"North! What have you been up to?" I asked as I walked up to the tall man. "Valerie. It's good to see you. How are you?" North held my shoulder. "Oh, I'm good. Nothing's been going on. Until now, I hear." I cocked my head.

"Ah, yes. I see Bunny told you about Manny." North paused to look for the bunny. "Where is he?"

Just as North asked this, a hole appeared and Bunny emerged from it. "I got Valerie, but I don't know where she went... Crikey, She was right behind me I swear." Bunny pondered to himself.

"Hey, Bunny. Glad you could make it." I stepped out from behind North. "You got here last, so I'd say that I won this one." I smirked as I walked towards Bunny. "Well, mate, I bow to the master." Bunny stepped one foot back and bowed low to me.

An image flashed in my mind of two men bowing down to me while we stood outside in the snow, but as soon as it came, it left.

Bunny straightened and I turned to North. "So what did Manny have to say." North's face lit up. "Manny picked you for Guardian!" I stood still, mulling over North's words. "That can't be right! I can't be a Guardian!" I leaned in closer to North. "I don't even have my wings yet!" I whispered. North looked at me with sympathy.

"Come with me." North led me away from everybody else and towards his personal workshop. He led me inside and shut the door.

"Valerie," North was the only person who ever used my full name, "Manny pick you because you have something special in you." North gently tapped his finger on my heart. "You can not see it yet, but it is what defines you. You have a center that's important." North smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. But still, no one can see me, unless if I appear as a human and not as Cupid. It's just that I can't be a Guardian if no one believes in me, right?" I explained.

North sat down in his work chair, stroking his beard. "You've met Jack Frost, yes?"

I shrugged. "Not really. I've seen him around, but we've never been formally introduced."

"Then come! It's time to meet Jack Frost." North stood up and led me back out to the globe. As we left, I could have sworn that there was a person there watching us.

* * *

**AN: Well I hoped you guys liked it! It took me a while because I started working on other stories. Hopefully I will update within a reasonable time. ?_?**


End file.
